Shadows of the Gods
by WindowChild
Summary: The world of the half bloods and the world of the Shadowhunters are connected only by mutual supernatural nature. But what happens when a new link is discovered, one that connects the two worlds and puts them in a similar peril?


A/N: Whenever I start writing fanfiction for a particular fandom, I seem to always want to write crossovers. So... here we are. I'm also considering crossing MI with The Underland Chronicles, Yugioh Gx or Hunger Games. You can give me your thoughts on that idea, if you like.

"Jace." Clary was sprawled on her bed in the Institute, red locks of hair spread across the pillow. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" He emerged shirtless from the bathroom, a tube of Crest toothpaste in hand.

She let her eyelids dip for only a second, desire flashing beneath them, and then rolled onto her stomach. "Well, Simon and I were talking... and I don't know, he made a good point."

"Hmm?" He placed the toothpaste on the nightstand, sidling beside her. She wiggled away, trying to ignore the minty smell of his breath, and sighed.

"He was saying, if our world exists, you know - vampires and werewolves and everything... why not other worlds?"

Jace's golden brows furrowed together, pensive. He shrugged. "It's not impossible," he said fairly. "But don't you think we would have heard by now?" His smiles were becoming more frequent by the day, and one lit his face now. "Anyway, get the light. I think we might have some mission tomorrow."

"Mission?" Clary sat up, surprised. "Why? I thought the demons were pretty much all in hiding."

"Not demons," Jace replied, shaking his head. "Maryse wants Alec and I to go talk to the vampires. Well, the vampires were getting restless actually, and Maryse just thought talking to them would be a good idea."

"... About Simon?" Clary tensed instinctively, her hands fisting.

"It might have something to do with that," Jace conceded. "Nothing to worry about though."

"He's fine so far, Jace," she insisted, shaking her head. "No symptoms of that the mark has changed him."

"Yeah, but you don't want them to know that necessarily," he said. "They could try and take him in, or..." Kill him.

Clary's jaw jutted out stubbornly, a silhouette against the dark tones of the bedroom wall. "I want to come."

"No, Clary," he insisted easily. "You can't. Your mom wants to see you, remember?"

She sighed. Her mother wanted her to move permanently in with her and Luke's, but she disagreed. As deeply as she missed her mother, and as often as she wanted to see her, she felt too content with Jace to pull away from that. They even shared a bed now. They hadn't gone that far yet - nothing past second base - but they both appreciated the solace of sleeping side by side.

"Let's talk about it in the morning," Jace said, watching as she stifled a yawn. She shrugged, and together they slid under the covers, their heads side by side.

"Night," Clary whispered, her voice drifting as her conscience slipped. Her dreams swelled with unfamiliar images: monsters, but unlike ones she'd ever seen. She woke up in the middle of the night, panting and slightly disturbed. Leaving Jace in bed, she padded to the window with a blanket over her shoulders. Unconsciously her thoughts travelled back to Simon's idea that there might be other extraordinary things in the world. She stared up at a star in the sky, lost in the web of her head, and wondered.

* * *

Not so many miles away, Percy Jackson sat uncomfortably in The Big House. Rachel was slumped in the chair beside him, her face unusually morose.

"I told you," she repeated, speaking mostly to Chrion and Mr. D. "I don't remember it. I don't always remember my prophecies after I give them, anyway, and I can't remember this one."

Chiron looked about as weary as Percy felt. "It's really a shame no one was there to witness it... usually prophecies are given to someone..."

"Well, she was there," Percy muttered, intending it only as dull humor.

Chiron surprised him by blanching, the skin around his neck tightening with stress. "Yes, well, usually Oracles aren't involved in the prophecies. Of course, things could be changing... but I don't like the sound of it."

Mr. D looked the most exhausted of them all, the fat on his chin squished over his fist. Sarcasm in every word, he spoke for the first time, "Ah. Wonderful. More changes." They ignored him for once, hoping that it wouldn't provoke his godly wrath.

"It doesn't seem as if there's anything we can do tonight," Chiron sighed, hands stroking his beard. "Rachel, are you sure you don't remember a single thing?"

She hesitated, concrete denial slipping. "Only - only one thing..." Lips pressed together, red curls drowning her expression with vibrancy, she whispered a question. "Chiron, are there vampires?"

"What?" He laughed for an instant, but the sound was strained. "Why would you ask that?"

"I remember something about the night..." she hesitated. "Children of the Night. That's the one phrase I remember. Sounds like vampires, right?"

Percy laughed, too tired to try and sound polite. "Have you read those books?" He was still laughing. "It's like a time of day... Dusk or something... Annabeth always rants about how stupid they are. It's kind of annoying actually, because it's the only thing she and Clarisse agree on and they can talk for hours."

"Twilight," Rachel corrected. Her cheeks reddened slightly, accenting her hair all the further. "... And I love those books. But anyway, that's why I thought of it, actually, because they say..."

Chiron interrupted her gently, hands clasped atop the desk. "Unfortunately, I highly doubt Edward Cullen exists." He winked. "Shall we adjourn this, then?" he asked. "We should all get some sleep I think, and it's useless to go over this if there's no information. ...Vampires. Hmm. I can look into it." He smiled weakly, giving them a wave. "Goodnight."

Rachel followed Percy until he reached the porch of his dorm, lagging quietly behind his stride.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I – "

Annabeth walked up behind them then, smiling vaguely at the pair of them. "Hi Percy." Rachel noticed that they did not kiss or even hug, despite the numerous rumors of their private make out sessions. "Is everything okay with the Big House?" Her gray eyes settled on Rachel, and the redhead could help but feel that they were judging her.

"It was fine," she answered quickly, before Percy could say more. "Well, goodnight guys. I'll see you later." She strolled off, anger tangible in every step. She'd followed Percy so she could talk to him, tell him more, but of course she couldn't do that with Annabeth there. Annabeth didn't trust anything other than straight, cold fact.

Rachel stood outside the Big Hosue for a moment, staring wistfully at the ceiling. They only took an interest in her prophecies. They wouldn't ask what she'd seen, when she wasn't in the middle of a prophecy. No one would care about the symbols that littered her dreams, or the person she thought she saw sneaking into camp… right?

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you liked it, and would greatly appreciate any reviews with your feedback. Thanks for clickin~


End file.
